


Eternity

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Age, Alcohol, And eventually dying, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Miracle, Mortality, Multi, Talk about being a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale, Crowley, and you start to talk about your mortality.





	Eternity

“May I see your ID, please?” the bouncer asked immediately as you entered the pub. Aziraphale and Crowley glanced at you while trying to hold in a laugh. The bouncer, however, didn’t see any humor in this at all. In fact, he looked ready to toss you back onto the streets.

“Uh, yeah,” you mumbled while digging out your ID. “Sorry, it’s a bit stuck.” The ID portion of your wallet was always a bitch whenever you had to get out your ID. “Here you are.”

The bouncer took it and examined it closely. His eyes were narrowed as he scrutinized every bit of it. A part of you was worried that you somehow had a fake ID without even knowing it. That, of course, was ridiculous. You got it from the government, after all.

“When were you born?”

“Excuse me?”

“I said when were you born?”

“Oh,” you gave him your birthdate.

The bouncer gave you a good look before handing your ID back and letting you enter with the pair of supernatural entities.

“Awe, he let the wee baby in,” Crowley snickered as you both sat at a booth.

“Shut up,” you grumbled and took a peek of the menu.

“You do look rather young, [Y/N],” Aziraphale agreed with Crowley. He didn’t bother looking at the menu, already knowing exactly what he wanted.

You waved a dismissing hand at them. “If they find out I haven’t aged since I was in thirteen, then they’ll tell the church and I’ll have to move again,” you joked. Then, you pouted. “Even when I dress professionally, they still think I’m a child.”

A waiter brought over the usual for the angel and demon before taking your order. Crowley shot back his own drink while Aziraphale merely nursed it. Crowley looked at you with a smirk. “It still doesn’t stop you from getting the child’s discount when you go places.”

“They apply it automatically, not my fault.”

“Perhaps it means you’ll simply live longer,” Aziraphale said, though there was some melancholy in his words. He knew he would outlive you.

You frowned at his words. Taking his hand in yours, you gave him a light squeeze of reassurance. Crowley waved down the bartender for more drinks with a scowl on his own face. He was planning on getting absolutely plastered. Aziraphale also had planned on getting smashed. You, on the other hand, were the designated driver. Evident by when the waiter brought over a soda for you.

"You know,” Aziraphale started when he started drinking his third glass. The rosy hue that already started to form on his cheeks and nose was a sign he was getting tipsy. “Azrael would get mad, but we could always perform a miracle.”

Crowley, who was much further along in his adventure of alcohol for the night, gave a loose thumbs up. “He can fight me.”

“Wait, who’s Azrael?”

“The angel of death!” Crowley said a bit too loudly, drawing the attention of some other patrons.

“Why would he mad over a miracle?”

“We’re gonna make you live for ETERNITY,” Crowley screamed the last part.

Aziraphale nodded his head with great enthusiasm. “So you can be with us for eternity.”

“O-oh,” you hummed with a light blush on your cheeks. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“We can do anything. We stopped the end of the world,” Crowley said before taking another shot.

“Would you like to live with us forever?” Aziraphale asked with so much seriousness in his voice you questioned if he sobered up.

“I mean, of course,” you agreed right away. “But I want you to think about it when you’re actually sober.”

“We already have,” Crowley noted. “We don’t want to lose you.”

You smiled softly at him. “When you’re sober, we’ll talk about it more. I don’t want to lose you either.”


End file.
